And So It Begins
by chibiyugiplushie
Summary: Orion and Kurt will never know their mother,who their real father is,let alone that he is the legendary Harry Potter,and the new minister of magic!And who do we have to blame?Our lovely Wormtail!R/R!Second chappie:Orion and Kurt get adopted!
1. A Broken Heart Breaks

Saber:I don't own Harry Potter...And if I did,Harry would be a girl named Hallie,and Hermione would be a guy....  
  
Harry:I'm not even in this story!  
  
Saber:Yes you are!  
  
Ron:*holds script*I only have four lines...  
  
Hermione:Its more than me!I just stand there nodding insanely!  
  
Saber:ON WITH THE STORY!Mwahaa!!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
And So It Begins...  
  
By,Saber  
  
Chapter One  
  
A Broken Heart Breaks  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure about this Harry?"Ronald Weasly stared into his bestfriend's eyes.The handsome 31 year old man looked at the Minister of Magic,Harry Potter,and sighed.The two,as well as Ron's little sister Ginny,and Ron's wife,Hermione stood outside an orphanage outside London.It was midnight,and all was quite on small street.  
  
"Sirius should be here any minute..."Harry said,holding back tears.As if on que,a large,shaggy black dog trotted up.In it's mouth was a basket holding two sleeping babies.The dog carefully placed the basket on the sidewalk,and looked up at the group sadly.A few seconds later,a tall man stood in it's place.His hair was the color of a raven's wing,and his eyes were a warm brown,and full of sorrow.His name was Sirius Black,Harry's grandfather.A howl broke off in a distance forest.   
  
"I guess Remus is alright,"Ginny said,looking in that direction.Sirius nodded,and turned to his godson.  
  
"They're both sound asleep...They were when I found them.Are you sure that you want to do this?I mean,what if they get adopted by a family like the Dursleys,"he said,hoping it wouldn't happen.  
  
Harry nodded,tears stinging his eyes. "I'm sure...And Lana?"he asked hopefully,staring at his feet.'Please have her be alright...Please...'the green eyed man prayed mentaly,thinking about his wife,an American witch,named Lana.Sirius looked from Hermione,to Ron,and then to Ginny,not sure what to say.Hermione covered her mouth,her eyes watering.  
  
"Harry....I-i don't know what to say...I-i got there too late...Harry,Lana's dead..."Sirius said,choking on the dreaded words.  
  
A tear slid down the Minister's cheeks,as he slowly shook his head, "No..S-she can't be dead..."Harry whispered.If he could,he would've just screamed,colasping to his knees,and sobbing for his beautiful wife,but he didn't want to wake up the muggles.  
  
"Harry,we understand if you don't want to go through this..."Ginny said comforting.  
  
Harry shook his head, "Peter will be after the twins.It's better that we keep them safe.We know what a coward he is...He won't try anything..."Harry stared down at the sleeping babies in their basket.  
  
Orion and Kurt Potter,would never know their true family,their mother,or even who their father was,if all went as planned.The twins would go to Hogwarts,and be protected there after they turned 11.Then,with Ginny as their Headmisteress,the two would lead perfectly normal lives,and grow up safe from Peter Pettigrew and Lord Voldimort.  
  
Reaching into his pocket,Harry pulled out a small peice of parchment that had emerald green writing on it.He pulled out his wand,and tapped the parchment,it duplicated itself,and he bent down to lay the parchment in the basket.Before standing,he kissed Orion's forhead,and then Kurt's.Next,Ginny came up,and knelt by them too.She ran a finger down each twins' face gentally,crystal tears dripping down her cheeks.Hermione and Ron were next.Both gave the twins a kiss on the forhead.  
  
Next was Sirius,he smiled at the two,"Don't worry...You'll be fine..."he whispered to them softly.  
  
Harry carefully picked the basket up,and placed it on the top step of the orphanage.Again,he knelt,tears flowing down his face, "I love you guys so much...Your mum did too...I'll always be with you,both of you..."he said soflty.  
  
"Harry?"Ginny stared at Harry.She stoodenext to her older brother,who was cradling his wife in his arms.  
  
"I'll be fine...Thank you..."Harry answered,standing,and walking over to his friends.  
  
"Harry,it's not too late.You can always go back and get them..."Sirius started.Harry hushed him by silently hold up a hand.Whats done,was done.It was for the best.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saber:Sorry so short!My mother says I have a gift for writing a whole lot,in very little words!I hope she's right!  
  
Ron:*counts lines*I said like,one thing...  
  
Hermione:*cries*THAT WAS SOOOO SAD!!  
  
Saber:*sweatdrop*  
  
Draco:How do you do that?!  
  
Harry:WAIT!Whose Lana?!  
  
Lana:ME!*dances*  
  
Harry:I'm married to that*points at Lana*  
  
Lana and Saber:YUP!  
  
Saber:Reveiw!Or I'll sick Fluffy on you!  
  
Fluffy head 1:ggrrr... 


	2. The Boy With the Scar

Saber:Okiz!Since this is my first seriuous story  
  
Crowd:Gasps!  
  
Saber:I know!Anyway,This chappie is dedicated to Nichtcrawler!My firstest reveiwer  
  
Crowd:CHEER!  
  
Saber:Also!I made a mistake in the first chapter!Instead of 31,Ron,Hermione,and Harry are 21*smacks forhead*Wow...That means Ginny is a 20 year old head-person...*shrug*Just...Like...Change the 31 to a 21 in your mind ; Thanks!  
  
Crowd:*whips out pads of paper,and pencil so they can change the script*  
  
Saber:ONWARD!TO THE STORY!*walks towrds the story*  
  
~~~~~  
  
And So It Begins  
  
By,Saber  
  
Chapyer 2  
  
The Boy With the Scar  
  
~~~~~  
  
Brilliant emerald green eyes danced about the orphanage's living room.The eyes belonged to 10 year old,Orion 'Jones'.(a/n:Orion is REALLY Orion Potter...You'll see the whole 'Jones' thing later :)The girl's gaze stopped on her twin brother Kurt,and another boy at the orphanage,Frizt.Blonde haired,blue-eyed Frizt,was probably teasing the chocolate brown eyed,brunette,Kurt, about the strange scar on his forhead again.The odd thing about the scar,is that it just started showing up when the twins were 2,excactly a year after they came to the orphanage.  
  
Having enough,Orion angerly walked over,seeing as Kurt wasn't doing anything about Frizt.'Frizt,what a stupid name!'Orion thought,grabbing the boy by his shirt collar,and turning him around."Frizt!What are you doing?!"Orion demanded,glaring dagers at the 11 year old boy.  
  
A smirk appeared on Frizt's smug face, "Me and Kurty-scar,were just talking.That's all,"the blonde replied cooly.  
  
Orion looked over Frizt's shoulder at her twin brother Kurt,who was casually sitting against the wall,as if nothing was going on."Is he lying?"Orion asked.  
  
Kurt looked from Frizt,to his sister,and nodded.Orion grinned at her brother,and winked.She then,turned to the older boy."Do you have some sort of problem with my brother's scar?"she questioned,clentching a fist.  
  
Frizt nodded.  
  
Orion's fist lashed out,but was caught by an adult's hand.  
  
"Orion Elizabeth Jones!What has gotten into you!?"Orion whipped around to see the orphanage owner,Ms Underwood.The old lady reminded Orion much of a ferret.Her nose was pointed,and twitchy,the tiny,pathetic excuses she had for ears,were pointed at the end.And her teeth were buck.Ms Underwood's gray hair was pulled into a tight bun.Her pale,chaped lips were that of a trout's.  
  
"LET ME GO!"Orion screamed,wriggling around.Ms Underwood's grasp got tighter,and she started dragging Orion away.Orion watched Frizt's smirk turn to a frown,as Kurt,stood up,and charged at Ms Underwood.A second later,Orion was free,and Ms Underwood was hanging by the ceiling fan.  
  
Both Kurt,and Orion looked at each other in confusment,and back at Ms Underwood.Though,both knew they would get in trouble for what happened,they burst out laughing,something Kurt,rarely did.The ceiling fan suddenly turned on,and started spinning vigerously.Surprisingly,this was the day,that the twins and all the other kids in the orphanage found out,that Ms Underwood wore a wig.It flew off,and landed right ontop of Frizt's head.Steam literally blew from the boy's ears,as one of the other kids came and started petting the wig.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After much straining,the suck-up kids finally got Ms Underwood down from the ceiling.The old lady imediatly looked at Orion,and Kurt and gave the two the stink eye.(a/n:Like in the NEW GUY!*whip noise**stink eye*)Kurt shrunk into the shadows,like he always did.Even when he wasn't in trouble,he seemed to draw towrds the darkest areas.Orion frantically looked around,for any place of escape.Ms Underwood would be incredibly angry,and Orion new it.But surprisingly,when Ms Underwood approached Orion,it was with kindness,not anger.With a sigh,Ms Underwood told Orion the news,"I was going to tell you,that a young couple would like to adopt you and your brother.But after what just happened,I'm-"  
  
"No!"Orion interupted."I-i mean,Kurt and I would love to be adopted!R-right,Kurt?"The small girl's head turned towrds her brother.Kurt smiled weakly,and nodded.Finally,they would get out of the orphanage,and away from Frizt,and Ms Underwood.What a great thing to get!And only two weeks before July 26!The twins' birthday!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Saber:Okiz!Sorry...Still really short.But my hand hurts,and I wanted to upload this quikly!PLEASE reveiw!It would make my day SO much greater!  
  
Nightcrawler~No,Ron would not be a girl.He and Draco would stay boys....And Ginny would be a boy...And accually...Hermione probably wouldn't even be in it....o0?  
  
Muirin~I PROMISE,I'll add the backround story in a few chappies to come!I have EVERYTHING all worked out!o0...I'm even writing other stories with Kurt,and Orion in the 2nd,3rd,4th,and 5th years...I haven't finished the fith year one yet...So I can't start the 6th one...Oddly enough...I'm writing the first year after I already wrote the 2nd year...o0..  
  
Saber:Also,if anyone is confused about the whole scar thing.It shows up in later chapters...REVEIW! 


End file.
